Chapter I~ Potentia Predicament
Red Rebel "Don't use those abilities for nothing! Join the Red Rebellion! Show Caelum that you're not just some freak of nature!" Theo stood on a stone platform, shouting through the streets of Porta Caeli. He was trying to recruit more people with strange abilities. "Come on guys, don't be shy! Red Rebellion won't reject you!" he continued to shout, while many of the civilians gave him dirty looks as they walked by. A young woman stood between the people, staring at the young boy, her light eyes held deep thought. Theo noticed and looked at the girl, shocked that she was actually listening. She was dressed in fine clothes with gold and had long light-blonde locks. It wasn't too long until he was back it, yelling with joy. But as soon as Theo began shouting again, the girl turned and began walking away. As Theo watched the girl attempt to fade into the crowd, a rolled up piece of paper bounced of his head. He turned to see a group of young boys, not mush younger than himself, staring at him with judgmental stares. "No one wants you here!" the tallest of the boys yelled. "Stop bothering everyone you mutant!" Theo turned around immediately and shouted back. "Boys, don't you have to do some chores for your mom or something? Oh, tell her I left one of my shirts at her house and I'll be back to get it!" ''he smirked after hearing how upset the boy had got, his friends had to hold him back before they walked off. He soon went back to shouting, hoping to get new recruits. Among the people in the crowded market, there was a teen would heard the shouts a person. The sounds were seemingly trying to gain the attention of people who continued to walk pass the boy, not listening to what he had to say. By his kind nature and growing curiosity of what that man was saying, Benjamin appeared from the crowd, approaching the person. "Hello there, Sir. May I ask what it is that you are talking about?" The boy politely asked. Theo cracked a smile at the boy, quite excited that he asked him that question. ''"In this land, there are beings with godlike powers! Take me for instance, I am one of those beings, capable of using a Potentia! You too might be able to wield such power! If you want to learn more, join my group, Red Rebellion. You even have red hair, a clear sign you should join me!" ''The boy held his hand out for the boy to take, in order to confirm their partnership. "''Godlike powers." Benjamin thought to himself, knowing of what the man was referring to. Intrigued by what the man kept ranting on about. Ben reached out to meet his hand for a firm handshake, signaling that he agreed to be apart of an unknown group. "Potentia, huh? I just so happen to be one of those special people you were just talking about." Ben shared, somewhat boasting about the abilities he kept under his belt ''"Great! I knew you had to be special!" ''Theo firmly grasped his hand and shook it, he had his first recruit. After the formalities, Theo had a question about the boy. ''"So, have you learned to master your potentia? It can be a pain but if you take the time to master it, you can become unstoppable!" ''Theo smiled, remembering all the training he had to do in order to master it. "I can't say that I have mastered it. I usually never get into any fights." Ben replied loosing his grip on the man's hand until they both let go. "I've never had any intense training using my Potentia. Why don't we continue this while we walk." The boy turned around hoping that he could find out more about Potentia than he already knew. He wondered what sort of weapon the man could create. Theo began to walk alongside him. ''"Interesting, you don't look like much of a fighter, don't take offense to that.." ''Theo chuckled, nudging the young man. The two would walk over to a neat building, void of people and furniture. Opening the door, Theo grinned with excitement. ''"If you decide to join me, this is where we would train! It nearly costs me all of my money.." ''the boy stood in the middle of the floor, proud of his purchase. He turned around and held out his hand to Ben. ''"So, what do you say?" '' "None taken..." Benny shrugged after being lightly nudged the red haired teen. The two stepped into the empty building, Ben's mind floated elsewhere as he looked about the building, thinking of what could come about his life in the next year or so. Turning his sights back to Theodore, Ben's visage slightly curled upward upon receiving his invitation. "Seems like this could be interesting... Sure, I'll join you." Yet again the two would shake hands once in agreement. "I look forward to see where this goes."